Desafetos
by Suryia Tsukiyono
Summary: Nem sempre as coisas são o que parecem ser. Até que ponto uma relação sobrevive a traição? - Yaoi, Lemon (Ken x Omi)


Titulo: Desafetos  
Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Pares: Ken x Omi  
Classificação: Yaoi, Lemon, Angst  
Weiß Kreuz não é meu. São de propriedade de Takehito Koyasu e Project Weiß.  
  
**Esta fic é dedicada a minha amiga Kawaii Shuichi, pois a inspiração para esta história veio de mais um dos nossos inúmeros jogos via icq e ninguém mais que ela merece crédito por esta fic. Obrigada por sua amizade.**

* * *

Desafetos 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono 

Depois de uma noite exaustiva de missão, o jogador havia despertado em sua cama. Desejou lá no fundo que não precisasse se levantar, mas o dever lhe chamava, estava começando mais um longo dia. 

"Ahhh... que... sono...", espreguiçou-se o jogador calmamente. 

Omi já estava de pé, não havia dormido muito bem e começava a preparar o café da manhã para todos, isto já estava virando um hábito para ele. 

"Bom dia, Kawaii", sussurrou o moreno abraçando o chibi pelas costas. 

Omi pôde sentir todo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao ser abraçado de forma tão carinhosa. "Bom dia, itoshii", disse o menino sorrindo como de costume. 

"Como foram seus sonhos? Foram bons? Fiz parte deles?", indagou Ken curioso dando uma piscadela de leve. 

"Hun... eu bem que gostaria de ter tido bons sonhos, ainda mais agradáveis se fossem com você, mas... não tive uma noite muito boa", respondeu se afastando um pouco, tinha medo que fossem vistos por Aya e Yohji. 

"Por que se afastou?", Ken estava especialmente carinhoso aquela manhã. "Eu queria passar o dia todo com você hoje, Omi". 

"Não é nada... só que os outros já devem estar acordando...", esclareceu com seu sorriso doce. "Eu também queria passar o dia com você... você sabe disso...", inclinou-se nas pontas dos pés e deu um suave e rápido beijo nos lábios de Ken. 

"E por que não ficamos?", inquiriu o jogador segurando os braços de Omi. Ao contrário do chibi Ken parecia não se importar muito com o que os demais membros do Weiss iriam pensar. "Vamos, Omi! Não temos que esconder". 

"Ken-kun... temos coisas para fazer. Os outros não iam gostar nenhum pouco se nos ausentássemos, ainda mais se soubessem o motivo pelo qual fizemos isso", disse Omi resoluto. Por mais tentador que aquele convite lhe parecesse, não conseguia livrar-se de sua natureza responsável e cumpridora de obrigações. 

"Ahhh... eu entendo", concordou o jogador visivelmente decepcionado. Coçou a cabeça e olhou meio de lado. "Você tem razão, eu que sou meio... deixa pra lá. Avisa pros outros que eu fui pra loja". 

"Ken...", Omi sussurrou vendo o jogador sair. Havia estragado tudo novamente, ele sempre se sentia mal em situações como aquela. O jogar sempre carinhoso, dispensando-lhe toda atenção e o loirinho toda vez lhe despejava um balde de água fria, obviamente que aquilo era frustrante. 

O dia estava passando como outro qualquer, notando-se diferença apenas nos vários momentos em que Ken se aproximava de Omi e este se afastava dele com cuidado para não magoa-lo embora sem muito êxito. 

Era chagada a noite. 

"Ahh... hunf", suspirou Ken caminhando pela rua. 

Omi estava sentado na poltrona da sala lendo uma revista de informática, folheava impacientemente cada página. Estava preocupado, já era tarde e Ken ainda não havia chegado. O silêncio se fazia presente deixando Omi cada vez mais ansioso, até que um barulho de porta se abrindo o despertou. "Tô de volta...", uma voz rouca e mole pode ser ouvida. 

O menino voltou se olhar na esperança de encontrar seu koi. "Ahhh é você...", sibilou decepcionado quando viu a figura do loiro. 

"O que é?", disse Yohji meio cambaleante. "Esperava que fosse quem, hein? Papai Noel?". 

"Ninguém", disse sem graça, tentou disfarçar voltando para a leitura. 

"O que está fazendo, hnm?", foi se chegando todo, dando aqueles resmungos típicos de bebum. 

"Nada de importante... só lendo", mentiu Omi. Queria dizer que só estava esperando Ken chegar, mas não podia. 

"Sei....... Omi........", sentou-se ao lado do garoto chamando-o com as mãos. "Vem cá, vem..... deixa eu conversar com você sobre umas coisa....". 

Omi podia notá-lo meio tonto e o cheiro forte de bebida que ele exalava. Olhou para ele meio desconfiado. "O que foi, Yohji-kun? Não é melhor você subir e tomar um banho, já é tarde e amanhã temos trabalho....", Omi estava tentando ser evasivo, não tinha paciência aquela noite. Só queria que Ken chegasse logo, mas mesmo assim procurava ser delicado com o playboy.

"Como que é? E você me fala isso assim? Você está muito mal educado, garoto", resmungava e soluçava enquanto puxava o menino pelo braço. 

Omi percebeu que Yohji não estava dizendo coisa com coisa. Havia usado de toda educação com ele. "Para, Yohji!", protestou Omi tentando se desvencilhar. 

"Agora...... ó........presta atenção......", enrolava a língua enquanto apontava o dedo como se estivesse ensinando e soluçava. "ó......você ..... ó.....Você é um garoto mal educado..... e.... agora.... o tio Yohji vai lhe ensinar como as coisas são.....ó......". 

Omi não estava entendendo nada. "Sai pra lá, Yohji! Vai dormir, vai... você está bêbado!!!", disse nervoso sem se ligar no que dizia ou em como o loiro reagiria. 

"O que?? Você está me chamando de bêbado!?? Como você... ahhh... mas essas crianças de hoje estão!!.... no meu tempo...", Yohji já se preparava para começar um daqueles discursos. "Ahh... não vou falar nada não..... vem cá, garoto!", se interrompeu o loiro puxando Omi para dentro da cozinha. 

"Nãoooo...", relutava Omi enquanto era puxado. Será que o playboy não havia percebido que justamente hoje ele não estava disposto a aturá-lo? 

Quando chegaram a cozinha Yohji lhe sorriu malicioso, agarrando Omi, lhe prendendo entre seu braços evitando qualquer forma de escape. 

"E agora ? O que vai fazer?", disse o loiro encarando os olhos assustados do menino. 

Omi ainda tentou relutar, mas Yohji era mais forte do que ele. "Yohji-kun.... eu não vou fazer nada... deixe-me ir embora.... por favor...", pediu com olhos suplicantes. Só agora havia se dado conta da seriedade da situação. 

"Ó.... quietinho....", ordenou Yohji segurando os braços de Omi para traz , levantando-o e se posicionando entre sua pernas. Começou a beijar o pescoço do menino de leve. 

"Pare com isso, Yohji! Você está ficando louco!!", choramingou Omi. Não podia acreditar naquilo. 

Yohji colou seu corpo ao de Omi e começou a despi-lo devagar, descobrindo o corpinho frágil do loirinho. "Você vai.... gostar", disse Yohji invadindo a boca do menino com sua língua logo em seguida. 

Omi estava aturdido com a atitude incoerente do amigo, pensou em milhares de coisas ao sentir a invasão daquela língua pegajosa e o cheiro forte de bebida que vinha de sua boca. Era isso, Yohji não tinha consciência de seus atos. Nunca o havia visto tão embriagado. 

"Pare!! Não quero isso!!", o garoto quase gritou quando conseguiu fugir do beijo. 

A luz se acendeu, surpreendendo a ambos. 

"Desculpe.......por atrapalhar o romance dos dois.", disse Ken horrorizado com a cena que havia acabado de presenciar. Apagou a luz com violência e foi subindo as escadas. 

O garoto loiro ficou olhando assustado, não sabia o que mais lhe desesperava, se era Yohji estar agindo daquela forma ou a má interpretação que Ken havia dado ao que viu. Ainda tentou chamá-lo, mas sem nenhum sucesso. 

"Então é mesmo verdade que vocês dois estão tendo um caso?? Não tem problema.... podemos fazer os três e depois.....", diz Yohji dando duas cambaleadas e caindo no chão da cozinha desacordado. 

O corpo de Omi tremou por inteiro, ele não podia acreditar que em pouco tempo tudo aquilo havia acontecido. Até quis ajudar ao loiro a tomar uma posição mais digna do que aquela estirado no chão da cozinha, mas no momento sua prioridade era falar com Ken, Yohji não morreria por ficar algum tempo assim e até seria melhor deixa-lo dormir, não queria voltar a vê-lo tendo o ataque de minutos atrás. 

No quarto de Ken eram ouvidos barulhos nada amigáveis. "Que merda!!!....não... tudo bem....calma.... calma.... tá tudo bem....", dizia o moreno para si mesmo. 

O chibi subiu as escadas correndo e bateu com veemência na porta do quarto. "Ken, por favor!! Abra a porta!!". 

Ken abriu a porta calmamente e olhou para Omi de forma diferente, não havia mais todo aquele brilho, era frio e seco. "O que você quer?". 

"Posso entrar?", perguntou baixinho surpreendido pelo olhar de desprezo que lhe era lançado. 

Ken nada respondeu, apenas deu espaço para Omi passar ficando na porta mesmo. "Diga logo o que é". 

"Eu sei o que você está pensando", respondeu entrando devagar. "Mas você entendeu tudo errado". 

"Eu entendi muito bem... agora se não tem mais a dizer, por favor saia.... tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer". 

"Não... não faça isso.... Como você pode achar que eu... eu nunca faria isso...", começou a se perder nas palavras de tanto nervoso. Não conseguia crer que Ken estava lhe mandando embora daquela maneira. 

Ken procurou desviar o olhar, fingindo não dar muita atenção para Omi.Preferia tratá-lo desse jeito, seria mais fácil aceitar toda aquela situação. "Ahh é... E o que foi aquilo então? Ahh Omi... eu não sou idiota... Agora saia!", insistiu o jogador dessa vez empurrando Omi para fora do quarto. 

"Droga!!, Então é assim?!!! Como você pode... então é desse jeito que você disse que me amava... me manda embora sem nenhuma chance de me defender...e contar o que aconteceu", revidou Omi segurando-se para não chorar. 

"Eu te vi agarrado, aos beijos com o Yohji, o que quer que eu pense?? Que ele te atacou? Você não é apenas um garotinho, Omi! É bem crescido para se defender!", esbravejou Ken irritado, parecia que nada do que o garoto dissesse justificaria o que havia visto. 

"Mas foi exatamente isso que aconteceu!!! Ele estava bêbado! O que você queria que eu fizesse?? Batesse nele? Eu bem que tentei mas.... Se não acredita em mim vai lá embaixo ver a situação deplorável em que ele se encontra", Omi fez uma pausa e suspirou, argumentar com Ken era muito difícil, o jogador era muito teimoso. "Se fosse assim por que eu estaria aqui falando com você agora e não lá embaixo me agarrando como você disse??". 

"Porque você tem uma imagem a zelar, não é?", respondeu em um tom muito irônico. 'Pois bem.... veremos se ele está lá". 

Desceram as escadas e se encaminharam para a cozinha. 

"Onde ele está, Omi? Não vejo ninguém...", disse o jogador ao encontrar a cozinha vazia. 

"Mas...ele estava. Ken... eu não faria você vir até aqui se ele não estivesse. Aya deve ter levado ele para o quarto", Omi era esperto o suficiente para supor aquilo. Colocou a mão na cabeça, não sabia como se explicar agora. 

"Então vamos resolver isso agora", disse o jogador se dirigindo ao quarto de Aya, batendo varias vezes na porta. 

O ruivo abriu a porta com cara de poucos amigos. 

"Hun? Vocês sabem que horas são?? O que vocês querem?!", perguntou com seu habitual mau humor. Odiava ser incomodado. 

"Yohji... onde ele está??", perguntou Ken seco. Já estava ficando de saco cheio de toda aquela historia. 

"Dormindo, ué!! Não acredito que me incomodaram por causa disso. Infelizmente não posso ajudar", respondeu o espadachim praticamente batendo a porta na cara dos dois rapazes. 

Ken voltou para seu quarto. Já estava farto de tudo e queria ficar sozinho. 

"Omi....", chamou friamente. "Por favor... não volte a falar comigo... até eu falar com você", pediu o moreno batendo a porta logo em seguida. 

"Ken... Não....", murmurou Omi alisando a porta, encostou-se nela e escondeu o rosto na curva do braço. "Por que você não acredita em mim...." 

O loirinho queria ficar irritado com Ken, porque o jogador tinha desconfiado dele. Mas sabia que não podia, afinal a cena que ele presenciara era por demais comprometedora embora Omi não tivesse culpa de nada. 

"Por que... por que??", repetia para si mesmo enquanto ia deslizando pela porta até sentar-se no chão. "Eu te amo tanto...", escolheu os joelhos e escondeu o rosto entre eles. Ficaria ali, não tinha mais animo para nada. 

Dentro do quarto Ken estava arrasado. "O que você quer agora, Omi? Ficar comigo também? Será que você andou com o Aya também? Ou ele nem sabe que você teve isso com Yohji? "Especulava falando sozinho. "Por isso você estava distante de mim... tudo faz sentido. Falso!! Já entendi que não seria o primeiro a ficar com você. Falso! Falso... ". 

Omi não fazia outra coisa alem de tentar conter os soluços e as lagrimas enquanto ficava ali encolhido junto a porta de Ken, mas por que tentasse não conseguia. Ouviu passos vindo até ele, mas não se mexeu. 

"Omi, posso falar com você?", perguntou Aya sério como de costume. 

O chibi levantou os olhos vermelhos e inchados e concordou com a cabeça. Foram até a sala. Aya trouxe um chá quente para Omi. 

"Beba. Isso vai te acalmar", ofereceu o ruivo, levemente mais gentil que o habitual. 

"Arigatou, Aya-kun...", agradeceu Omi, com olhos baixos. Não queria ser visto com aquela expressão de tristeza que já havia tomado conta de seu semblante. 

"Omi, sei que o que vou lhe dizer agora é bastante difícil. Não sei nem se posso lhe pedir isso, mas...", Aya retirou a xícara das mãos de Omi deixando-a sobre a mesa e segurou suas mãos olhando-o firme. "Não quero que diga para Ken que Yohji te atacou, também não gostaria que me comprometesse dizendo que sei do que aconteceu... Esqueça aquilo... por favor... e também não diga nada a Yohji". 

"É um pouco tarde para me dizer isso, Aya...", respondeu Omi um pouco frio e amargo. Não podia acreditar que Aya estava mesmo lhe pedindo aquilo. "Eu já contei ao Ken o que aconteceu, mas não se preocupe... Ele não acreditou em mim". 

"Omi, entenda... Se Ken tomar consciência da verdade ele vai querer dar uma surra em Yohji! Você sabe que quando Yohji bebe assim ele não se lembra de nada", explicava Aya, também nunca acreditou que o playboy chegaria aquele ponto, mas só queria tentar não piorar as coisas, "Desse jeito ele vai achar que Ken o está agredindo e... você sabe... vai ser horrível!". 

"Eu sei que vai ser horrível... eu sei... eu sei sim!!", esbravejou Omi se alterando. "Mas você acha que não foi horrível para mim o que Yohji tentou fazer? Mesmo que ele não estivesse consciente... não muda o que ele fez e como me senti... E se Ken não tivesse chegado? E se tivesse acontecido você sabe bem o que?", desabafou baixando o rosto cheio de tristeza. "Ainda sim você me pediria isso? Os meus sentimentos não importam, não é mesmo? Nunca importaram para vocês... nem para ninguém", e ao dizer isto não pode evitar que as lagrimas começassem a rolar por sua face novamente. 

Aya estava espantado, nunca havia visto o chibi falar daquela maneira. 

"E alem do mais... o Ken não acredita mais em mim. Pensa que eu sou um sei lá o que... e você já deve ter percebido que eu gosto muito dele... Você acha isso justo, Aya?", o garoto respirou fundo tentando conter a misto de revolta e decepção que o consumia. "Mas tudo bem, vou me anular mais uma vez... por vocês. O que sinto não é realmente importante... e eu aceito isso, embora já esteja cansado de assumir tudo sozinho... tudo bem...farei o que me pede, mesmo que eu sofra". 

Vendo a dor do menino Aya se aproximou comovido e lhe abraçou, afagou de leve os cabelos loiros em um gesto de conforto. "Não se preocupe, vou ajudar você. E não pense que você não é importante, porque você é, ouviu? Eu vou ajudar você". 

"Já não sei mais, Aya-kun... não sei de mais nada. Estou me sentindo perdido", resmungou entre seus soluços. 

Depois de um tempo Omi havia se acalmado um pouco, mas nada que pensasse aliava o que estava sentindo no momento, só mantinha o olhar perdido enquanto se prendia no abraço de Aya. 

Ken veio descendo as escadas com um olhar morto e de quem não queria conversa. Parou diante dos dois e os olhos cinicamente. "Hunf... sabia...". 

O loirinho só acompanhou o jogador com os olhos por alguns instantes para depois desviar o olhar. Podia imaginar perfeitamente o que Ken estava pensado a seu respeito. 

Ken olhou meio de lado para os dois no sofá, se aproximando de Aya então. "Aya, não vá pensando que ele é inexperiente. Yohji já pegou ele... não se engane com esse rostinho", disse olhando para Omi cheio de amargura e subindo as escadas logo depois. 

Aya não falou nada. Olhou Omi com piedade e lhe acariciou o rosto. "Eu... não sei o que fazer... eu...", o ruivo estava mesmo preocupado com o pequeno e precisava fazer algo, lhe devia isso. Deixou o menino sozinho e subiu. 

Omi deitou-se no sofá e abraçou a si mesmo ficando na posição fetal. Era difícil crer que aquilo tudo tinha acontecido em um único dia. Ainda podia lembrar-se dos momentos em que estava junto de Ken e de todos os olhares apaixonados, porem agora não lhe restava mais nada. Ficaria ali pensando do no que fazer de agora em diante. 

************* 

O dia amanheceu, Aya acordou com a cara mais fechada do que nunca, muito preocupado e pensativo. Yohji acordara logo depois. Omi ainda estava deitado no sofá, tinha demorado a conseguir dormir e chorou muito até pegar no sono de tanto cansaço. 

"Hmn... o que houve com o garoto?", questionou o loiro completamente alheio aos últimos acontecimentos. Como era esperado o playboy não lembrava de nada. 

"Nada, Yohji.... deixa ele", respondeu Aya. 

"Omi... o que foi, menino?? Dor de barriga?", disse Yohji cutucando o garoto e rindo do seu jeito particular. 

O chibi não respondeu nada. Sentou-se lentamente. Esfregou o rosto parar se certificar que não restava mais nenhuma lagrima em sua face. Não sorriu, nem o encarou, o que deixou Yohji cabreiro e Aya ressabiado. 

Ken passou pela sala sem nem mesmo olhar para Omi. Isso fez o garoto se levantar muito serio. Não suportava a presença de Yohji, o comportamento estúpido de Ken e a indiferença de Aya. Apenas se levantou e seguiu em direção ao seu próprio quarto. Ken começou a gesticular e a gritar que não iria mais morar ali. Iniciou um bate boca com Yohji, chamando-o de cínico, e insultou Aya. Estava descontrolado. Voltou correndo para o quarto e começou a pegar suas coisas enquanto praguejava. Depois de uns minutos de silencio a porta foi aberta com violência. O chibi interceptou o jogador na saída do quarto, este o encarou e depois pegou um pequeno embrulho jogando-o em cima de Omi.  
"Tome... eu ia lhe dar isso no dia dos namorados. Mas já que está tudo terminado... fique com isso como lembrança de mais um que você enganou", fechou a porta e foi saindo apressado. 

Omi olhava para tudo sem entender, estava desnorteado. Desceu correndo as escadas em tempo de alcança-lo, se colocando na frente do moreno. "Ken, por favor... Eu não quero nada... Eu só quero você! Não faça isso... não vá... eu só quero ficar com você. Eu... eu te amo, precise acreditar em mim...". 

O garoto não se importava com mais nada, só queria ter de volta o amor e o respeito de Ken, não se importava de ter que se humilhar para conseguir isso. 

"Me perdoa, por favor...", Omi sabia que o moreno não acreditaria que ele não tivera culpa, então resolveu assumir o que não havia acontecido. "Me perdoa... não vai mais acontecer... eu... eu faço qualquer coisa, mas não me deixe". 

Ken se comoveu com as lagrimas do loirinho, se aproximou para acariciar-lhe o rosto. 

"Meu Deus! Então estão mesmo juntos?Olha, Aya... olha só que coisa", dizia Yohji. 

"Cala a boca!", disse Ken empurrando Omi, o comentário de Yohji o havia feito lembrar da cena que tinha visto com os dois. "é assim que você age com os outros? Enganando mais...". 

"Eu não estou te enganando!!! Se eu não gostasse de você... por que eu estaria te pedindo para ficar? Por que? Se isso não fosse tão importante para mim...", Omi baixou a voz e choramingou. "Merda, Ken... por que você esta fazendo isso comigo? Você não consegue perceber...". 

"Merda digo eu! Você está caindo em sua própria mentira, está se contradizendo. Acabou de dizer que não me enganou e antes disse que era pra te perdoar... Que você não voltaria a fazer...". 

"Eu não estava falando de antes... Eu falava sobre agora. Será que é difícil para você entender o que eu digo? Ou será que é você quem não quer me entender? Por favor, Ken... O que eu preciso fazer para te provar que eu não estou mentindo quando digo isso, nem te enganando quando digo que te amo? Diga! O que eu tenho que fazer!?", Omi já não estava mais agüentando tanta tensão. As lagrimas frias já haviam tomado todo seu rosto. 

"Ele está dizendo a verdade, Ken.", interrompeu Aya se colocando entre os dois, sabia que aquele era o momento certo para falar, havia colocado sonífero no café do loiro naquela manhã e este dormia em um canto. Aya queria manter Yohji longe de encrencas. "Omi estava inseguro quanto à relação de vocês. Precisava ter certeza de seus sentimentos... E pediu ajuda a Yohji. Queriam que você acreditasse que existia algo entre eles para ver qual seria sua reação. Eles foram longe demais e as coisas saíram de controle, mas Omi te ama. Não consegue enxergar o sofrimento? Se não for capaz de entender isso é porque não merece ficar com Omi". 

Omi olhou para Aya com espanto, aquela mentira o havia pegado de surpresa. Jamais imaginou que o espadachim lhe defendesse daquela forma, mesmo que com uma mentira. Mas ele não contestaria nada se isso trouxesse seu koi de volta. Era a única coisa que queria no momento. "Eu te amo, Ken...", sussurrou baixinho. 

O jogador olhou igualmente surpreso para Aya e foi se aproximando um pouco mais de Omi. "Se estava inseguro por que não me falou?", disse Ken novamente carinhoso, erguendo o rosto do menino obrigando-o a encara-lo. "Eu te amo, Omi". 

"Eu não sei... eu...", Omi estava muito confuso, já havia se enrolado até o pescoço com aquela história a agora gaguejava nervoso. "Me perdoa, por favor... eu...". 

"Não precisa mais pedir isso. Eu já entendi", interrompeu o moreno puxando Omi em um abraço forte e recostando a cabeça de seu koi no próprio peito. 

"Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo...", repetiu Omi várias vezes em um sussurrar muito doce sem se importar nem mesmo com a presença de Aya. "Não quero que me deixe nunca". 

"Você volta para mim, Omi?", pediu o jogador prendendo seu olhar nos olhos azuis do menino. 

"Mas eu nunca te deixei... você é quem não me queria mais... Eu só quero estar com você", respondeu sorrindo. Era maravilhoso poder sentir o jogador sendo tão gentil com ele novamente. 

Ken puxou Omi pela mão e subiram entrando no quarto do menino, agora poderiam conversar longe de olhares estranhos, sentiam-se mais a vontade dessa forma. O moreno fitou com carinho a expressão tão frágil e angelical do rosto de Omi, acercou-se do menino e retirou uma mecha de fio loiro que lhe vendava os olhos azuis brilhantes. 

"Quero você, Omi... quero que seja todo meu", sussurrou o jogador. Queria sentir seu koi, faze-lo seu, e esquecer todos aqueles tristes momentos. 

O menino ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar os macios lábios de Ken. Estava feliz por não precisarem mais esconder nada dos outros, eles já sabiam e souberam da pior maneira possível, mas estava tudo bem, um dia toda a verdade teria mesmo que ser dita. 

"Não acha melhor esperarmos um pouco mais? Até a noite....", sugeriu Omi cuidadoso, não queria que seu koi se sentisse rejeitado. "Estou cansado. Não dormi de noite e estou me sentindo com uma aparência horrível. 

"Tudo bem", concordou o jogador. Já havia esperado muito tempo, poderia certamente esperar mais algumas horas. Apenas sentiu uma pontada de ciúme quando o pensamento 'Ele está cansado de que?' passou por sua mente, mas achou melhor esquecer, não queria mais brigas com Omi e muito menos magoá-lo. 

"Me espere hoje.... vou dormir em seu quarto esta noite, tudo bem?", Omi sorriu quando percebeu o olhar malicioso que o jogador lhe oferecia em resposta. "Agora vá colocar suas coisas novamente no lugar, eu vou tomar um banho enquanto isso e descansar um pouco. 

"Hun... e eu não posso tomar banho com você?", instigou o jogador com um sorrisinho convidativo. 

"Ken... é que... eu...", Omi não sabia o que dizer. 

"Tudo bem, só estava brincando... mas é claro que se você aceitasse eu não pensaria duas vezes. Vou para o meu quarto agora, nos vemos depois". 

*************** 

Após terminar seu banho Omi vestiu roupas limpas e deitou-se em sua cama. Estava alegre por todo aquele desespero tem acabado e podia sentir todo seu coração bater em expectativa, pois logo mais teria sua primeira noite com seu koi. No entanto o chibi não conseguiria ficar muito tempo na cama, levantou-se e foi dar uma olhada no que acontecia com os outros lá em baixo. Desceu correndo quando chegou na ponta da escada e se deparou com uma cena que lhe deixou assustado. Yohji e Ken estavam se agredindo.

"Ei! O que está acontecendo aqui?? Parem!!!", gritou desesperado quando viu um atacar ao outro. 

Os dois homens pararam de imediato e olharam para o menino sem entender muita coisa. 

"O que foi, Omi? Só estávamos treinando um pouco. Um pouco de exercício de vez enquanto faz bem", explicou Ken confuso. 

"Desculpem...eu... Desculpem", pediu Omi completamente sem jeito e um tanto aliviado ao mesmo tempo. "Eu pensei que... pensei... sei lá o que pensei... Ahh...acho que não estou me sentindo muito bem". 

"Vá se deitar, Omi. Não quero vê-lo mal assim", sugeriu Ken beijando-lhe o rosto. 

"Não consigo... não quero ficar sozinho. Até tentei, mas não consigo... Não podemos assistir TV juntos?", pediu Omi gentilmente, sua intenção era manter Ken o mais longe possível do playboy encrenqueiro, pelo menos até que aquele assunto fosse realmente esquecido. " 

A televisão foi ligada, Omi sentou-se no sofá e chamou Ken para ficar ao seu lado. O jogador envolveu o loirinho com seus braços e apertou forte, de vez em quando sussurrava uma ou duas palavras em seu ouvido fazendo Omi corar. 

"Hey... Hey... Hey... Por que vocês dois não vão logo para o quarto? Estou começando a ficar enjoado com tanto açúcar", provocou Yohji sarcástico como sempre. 

"Yohji, deixe os dois em paz e vamos até a cozinha. Precisamos conversar", Ordenou Aya. 

Yohji seguiu o ruivo meio contrariado, mas o olhar serio do espadachim o intimou a fazer isso. 

Ken e Omi voltaram para o quarto, o menino esfregava as mãos que suavam frio, caminhou alguns passos desnorteado até se sentar na cama do jogador. 

"O que foi? Está nervoso?", perguntou Ken. 

"Não, eu só estou um pouco ansioso... Você já esteve ansioso por uma coisa que quisesse muito? Estou me sentindo assim...", explicou o chibi tão baixo que jogador quase não pode ouvi-lo. 

Ken havia sido surpreendido pela resposta tão direta de Omi, sentou-se ao lado dele. "É mesmo? E o que a gente faz quando se está ansioso? Tentamos nos acalmar.... posso acalmar você se quiser... O que acha?". 

"Não sei... não me lembro de ter passado por situação assim antes", respondeu Omi sem encara-lo. 

"Você não sabe, mas eu sei", revidou Ken. 

O moreno tomou o rosto de Omi beijando-o com vontade ao mesmo tempo em que o empurrava para a cama. Despiu lentamente as roupas do menino e começou a observar cada curva daquele corpinho acariciando-o de maneira ousada. Omi gemeu baixinho reagindo as toques. 

"Não tenha pressa, Ken...", protestou o menino quando notou as caricias ficando mais intensas. 

"Não tenho... Só estou vendo e sentindo como você é... que gosto você tem...", explicou Ken deslizando as mãos pelo corpo do menino. Pegou uma das mãos de Omi beijando sua palma, se estendendo pelo pulso, deixando um pequeno rastro com a língua. "Tão tentador...". 

Omi envolveu Ken com os braços e deixou suas mãos acariciarem as costas fortes e largas de seu amante. Buscou aqueles lábios numa procura ávida fazendo as línguas sem enroscarem de forma intensa. 

"Onde é seu ponto mais sensível, Omi?", indagou Ken enquanto uma mão percorria o peito do menino e a outra tocava suas partes mais intimas. 

"Hunnnn.... você vai ter que descobrir...", Omi gemeu mais alto a medida em que sentia sua respiração ficar mais ofegante e entrecortada. 

"Gosto de desafios", respondeu juntando mais seu corpo ao do pequeno amante. 

Ken desabotoou as próprias calças liberando seu membro intumescido de tanto desejo. Beijou o abdômen do loirinho e foi descendo até encontrar o pênis ereto abocanhando-o vorazmente. Omi sentiu seu corpo ser invadido por uma súbita onda de calor lúbrico, gemeu e arquejou o corpo completamente embevecido de prazer. O moreno fez com que seu amante deitasse de bruços e começou a acariciar aquela pequena bundinha, beijando cada centímetro da pele branca e macia. Deixou o língua deslizar pela fenda do garoto deixando-o molhado, colocou-se entre suas pernas e afastou as nádegas delicadamente. Foi penetrando-o devagar, forçando-se contra a passagem apertada. 

Omi sentiu todo seu corpo tremer, agarrou com força os lençóis da cama e se remexeu um pouco tentando encontrar uma posição menos incomoda para continuar. O menino já estava tão tomado pelo tesão que a dor pareceu acabar rapidamente sendo substituída por um prazer intenso. 

Ken continuou introduzindo seu pênis até estar completamente no interior de seu amante, estava maravilhado com a sensação de possuir aquele que fora alvo de seu amor durante tanto tempo. Começou a se movimentar mais rápido e forte fazendo o loirinho delirar. Omi ergueu um pouco o traseiro permitindo ao jogador atingir-lhe mais no fundo o que quase levou Ken a loucura. 

"Gosta assim, Omi? E desse jeito?", perguntou puxando o quadril do menino, posicionado-o de quatro sobre a cama e começando a beijar suas costas. 

Omi estava se deleitando com os beijos e caricias. Já havia se entregado completamente aquelas deliciosas sensações. "Faço o que quiser comigo, meu amor.... sou todo seu...". 

Aquelas palavras só serviram para aumentar ainda mais o desejo que sentia o jogador, ele agarrou a cintura do menino e continuou as estocadas de forma mais forte e ousada, puxando-o contra o próprio corpo. Os gemidos de ambos se intensificaram, moviam-se juntos como se fossem um só. Mas ainda podiam ter mais, o jogador levou sua mão ao pênis rijo de Omi e começou a manipulá-lo habilmente fazendo o chibi gemer ainda mais alto. O garoto não resistiu muito tempo. liberando seu jato de sêmen, deixando-o se espalhar por entre os dedos de seu amante. Ken também não demorou muito para alcançar o mesmo estado de satisfação, e em uma ultima investida mais forte preencheu todo o interiro de Omi com seu liquido quente e viscoso. O loirinho se abandonou na cama exausto e Ken caiu sobre ele fazendo o suor de ambos se misturem. Se beijaram apaixonadamente. 

"Isso foi muito bom", sussurrou Omi agora abraçando Ken e aninhando a cabeça em seu peito sentindo todo o corpo relaxado. 

O jogador acaricio os cabelos loiros e beijou-lhe a testa. "Omi...", chamou baixinho. 

"O que?", respondeu levando os olhos e sorrindo, admirando o rosto bonito de seu amante. 

"Eu sei o que houve... Conversei com Aya..e...também ouvi quando ele falava com Yohji". 

O sorriso do chibi se fechou no mesmo instante e a expressão de surpresa mostrou-se clara em seus olhos. Afastou-se um pouco assustado, não podia acreditar que todo aquele tormento voltaria, não agora. 

"Volta pra cá. Não vou brigar com você", pediu Ken sorridente puxando o menino para perto. "E também não vou fazer nada com Yohji, melhor esquecermos tudo. Só lamento não ter ouvido você, meu amor". 

"Não lamente, eu entendo. Mas não está zangado comigo? Porque eu prometi não mentir... e acabei mentindo de um jeito ou de outro.... mas não foi de propósito, juro!! Eu... eu estava desesperado... mas eu te amo", choramingou Omi abraçando Ken com todas as suas forças. 

"Eu sei, é por isso que não me importei, você só fez o que achou melhor. Eu também te amo e não vou mais ficar longe de você", disse Ken acalmando o menino com aquelas palavras. 

"É tudo o que quero", respondeu Omi voltando a beijar os lábios do moreno. Tinha certeza que agora tudo ficaria bem. 

E os dois adormeceram envolvidos um nos braços do outro. Seus corações estavam tranqüilos e felizes em saber que aqueles dias de angustia haviam se transformado na mais linda noite se suas vidas. 

FIM 

Suryia Tsukiyono / Dezembro de 2002 

suryiachan@bol.com.br 


End file.
